


lost & found.

by alykka732



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fairies, Jaehyun is a Light Fairy - Freeform, Lucas is a Fire Fairy - Freeform, Magic, Reader is a Earth Fairy - Freeform, Runaway, Ten is a Water Fairy - Freeform, Yuta is a Mind Fairy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732
Summary: you were fifteen years old when you ran away from your hometown, leaving everything behind, including your family and your boyfriend. you didn't leave a note or a clue that could indicate you were planning this and haven't been kidnapped.ten years later, a mission drives you back home, and you realise you have never totally turned the page as your path crosses your past lover's, especially when the feelings you had for each other never died with the time. but you're not here to stay. and how do you explain to him you've become a fairy?
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader





	lost & found.

I love how I keep publishing disclaimers but haven't posted any actual chapters in any of my big fanfictions.

Anyway,

This fanfiction is kind of inspired by _Fate The Winx Saga_ on Netflix. I used to read books with Winx's characters when I was young, and watching the series made me feel a bit nostalgic, even if the books were _**way less**_ dark than the Netflix Original.

You won't see any characters from any of the shows. I literally just took the differents categories of fairies in the shows. That's it. There will be no specialists because I didn't understand what they were and, to be honest, I don't care; I just want Fairies. And the magical world is different from the one in the shows. And I love dark stories; I love to make my characters suffer. You have been warned.

Also, let's say this story happens in a coast village somewhere in North America if it can help you visualise the place better. You can choose the one you want. Personally, I took the inspiration from my mom's hometown, a beautiful lost hole somewhere in Canada. And when I say it's beautiful, it's _gorgeous_. 

Now, see you in the first chapter if I ever post one at this point,

alykka.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a ko-fi here! https://ko-fi.com/alykka732


End file.
